


Knives Out of Context [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort Food, Cooking, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, F/M, Families of Choice, Food, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family, learning to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Knives Out of Context" by Glinda."It's about food and family, and the mistakes you make along the way when nobody taught you properly."
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker
Kudos: 13





	Knives Out of Context [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/gifts), [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knives Out of Context](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249497) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



Length: 9:44  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/knives%20out%20of%20context.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/knives%20out%20of%20context%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a birthday gift for LittleRedRobinHood! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thank to Glinda for having blanket permission!


End file.
